


killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away

by slythanon (950209)



Series: to be young and in love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/950209/pseuds/slythanon
Summary: Johnny's friends are dumb but he's dumber for listening to his friends.1,393 words; another fluff? kind of crack as well.chapter title taken from Can We Dance by The Vamps( one of my all time favorite songs because it just put me in good mood and honestly fits the whole story fkjkfjg! )





	killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away

Johnny’s friends are dumb, that’s an understatement.

But Johnny is the dumbest out of all because he is considering to listen to any of his friend’s dumb ideas which is by the way is the dumbest idea in the history of dumbfuckery. He’s not sure if that word even exist but merlin, he is dumb. “This is not going to work.” Johnny says again for the hundredth time, pinching his nose bridge at the idea his friends are suggesting and the fact they are executing it right now.

“Bet.” Jaehyun cuts, “You want it to be special, this is special and one of a kind. When is it going to arrive anyways?”

“It should be… soon.” Johnny let out an exasperated sigh. Right now, they’re at the great hall for breakfast and Johnny is trying to ask Lee Taeyong to be his date for the Yule Ball since the Triwizard Tournament is currently ongoing. The announcement of the ball has caused panic between the students to find dates. Johnny on the other hand, had no problem getting one. Earning the title as the quidditch captain gives him the benefit of getting invitations here and there. But, Seo Johnny only has his eyes on one person.

“I heard three guys already asked Taeyong to the ball yesterday.” Mark munches on his loaf, eyes darting towards the pink haired boy at the table across. Johnny follows his gaze and finds Taeyong who is currently laughing with his friends. “He rejected all because he’s waiting for a  _certain_ someone to ask him out. Bet it’s you.”

The gryffindor captain scowls, slumping into his seat. “That ‘certain’ someone can be someone else, not me. There are hundreds of people in here.”

“Dude, both of you always have a library date after class every single day.” Mark sends him a pointed look. “Johnny touching books in this economy? He’s whipped your honor.”

“First of all, I understand nothing from that sentence, young man. Speak human. Secondly, it wasn’t a date.” Johnny groans and thinks about what he’s going to do later in the library other than staring at the ravenclaw.

“Hyuck taught me some words the muggles use these days –” Mark starts excitedly. Johnny and Jaehyun shares a knowing look at each other.  _Here we go again._ “You know what they say when something blow their mind? Wig. Get it? It blows your mind so hard that your hair fly off.”

Johnny tunes out everything the younger says, finishing his breakfast as he taps his foot impatiently while sneaking glances between the door. His heartbeat accelerates when he hears a squeak coming from outside, his head snaps up when a white owl dives inside the great hall which catches the attention of almost everyone in the hall.  _I’m fucked._

The owl lands gracefully on its owner’s shoulder and Taeyong coos as it nuzzles his cheek and let Taeyong take the red envelope from its beak before it flies away. “Taeyong, isn’t that a howler? Did.. you get into trouble?” Taeyong shrugged, opening the envelope carefully and leans away as the envelope slips out of his hand to float mid air.

**_“YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL BECAUSE THE WORLD DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT THAT'S AN INSULT TO ME. I KNOW ABOUT YOU. WITH THAT SAID, WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO THE YULE BALL WITH ME?”_ **

Johnny chokes on his juice, face red as embarrassment comes at him in full force. Jaehyun and Mark already fell of the bench, laughing their asses off and Johnny wants nothing but the ground to swallow him whole. It’s supposed to be romantic but what can he expect from a howler? The invitation sounds more like a scolding than a romantic gesture. Johnny dares to steal a glance at the table across only to find Taeyong, completely stunned and bewildered at the sudden confession as the letter tears itself into pieces.

The only thing he’s thankful of right now is the fact he didn’t sign the letter so no one will actually know who is it from (which is silly of him because how does he expect Taeyong to know he’s the one asking his hand to the ball?) But now, it honestly sounds better that way, it will save him from further embarrassment. Now he’s just going to find an excuse to get out of the hall, as soon as possible.

“Let’s go to class early.” He clears his throat, pulling Jaehyun and Mark from their seat but not forgetting to smack the back of their heads, they’ll get more than that later though. They immediately make their exit, Johnny feels like he just aged at least 10 years as he steps out of the great hall while his two friends are still trying to come down from their laughing fit.

“Did you see his face?” Jaehyun manages to croak out in between of his laugh. The idea to transfigure Jaehyun into a rat is extremely tempting and Johnny thinks that his transfiguration skill isn’t that bad. “Yeah that was funny but did you see Johnny’s face?” Mark adds. Johnny rolls his eyes and walks faster.

 _Oh, keeping two rats as pets aren’t that bad–_ Johnny’s thoughts are interrupted when he hears his name being called. “Both of you can stop making fun of me– Oh, catch you all in class, I forgot something in my room. See ya!” Johnny turns his heels around and immediately speed walks towards anywhere that doesn’t have Taeyong in it.

“Johnny!”

“Sorry, Johnny’s not here! He’s in hurry, bye!”

“Seo Johnny!”

“Taeyong, stop following me!”

Johnny nearly trips when he feels someone pulls on his robe, trying to stop him from walking–  _running away_.

“Seo Johnny.” His heart skips a beat as his name rolls off Taeyong’s lips. “Turn around and look at me?” But Johnny stays rooted in his spot despite the tug on his robe.

Taeyong huffs and tugs harder on the cloth, “Turn around so I can say yes?”

“What?” Johnny turns around almost immediately out of surprise, eyes widening as he looks down at the ravenclaw in front of him. Johnny was, and still is too embarrassed that he actually forgot how breathtaking Taeyong is everytime he laid his eyes upon the male. His breath hitches when Taeyong’s hand comes in contact with his own.

“John Green really?” Taeyong starts, chuckling softly and Johnny doesn’t know if he’s hallucinating but did Taeyong’s ears just turn red? “The poem was really really cute, but using a howler to ask me to the Yule Ball may have not been the best idea.”

“Mark recommended it, he said it’s the hit in the muggle world.” He rubs his nape with his free hand. “It was really dumb, I didn’t even know why I listened to that idea but at least... I got your attention?” Taeyong suddenly steps forward, causing Johnny to step back instinctively. Johnny hears Taeyong muttering something along the way but he can’t catch what it is so he asks the boy to repeat it again and he swears his own face turns red as well when Taeyong blushes.

“You always have my attention.” Taeyong repeats. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me to the ball actually.”

“Really?” Johnny doesn’t know if it’s possible to get redder more than he is but his face does feel hotter than before and his heart actually feels like it’s jumping out of his chest. Taeyong merely nods, breaking the eye contact and takes another step closer to him. This time Johnny doesn’t step back, he lets Taeyong come closer and rest his forehead on his chest.

Taeyong sighs, lacing their fingers together, “Your heart rate is beyond normal.”

“You can fully take the blame for that.” Johnny answers shortly, trying to calm his heart because he had embarrassed himself enough today.

They stay just like that for long until Johnny breaks the silence, “Class is starting soon.”

Taeyong purses his lips slightly, not bothering to hide the disappointment on his face. Johnny’s lips curl into an amused smile, tugging the smaller’s hand.

“We’ll meet again in the library?” He asks.

Taeyong shakes his head, “Actually, accompany me to Hogsmeade? I need to get some stuff.”

“Are you asking me out for a date?”

“If you want it to be.”

“A date it is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bigseoftenergy) || [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/slythanon)


End file.
